


Blues

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A little myungjin, Astro fluff, Blues, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I don't really know what to tag, Jin Jin - Freeform, MJ - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: “Yah, where have you been?” You made a sulky face but he knows that you just missed him.“I missed you” he answered instead.You quickly gave up, who could stay angry at this man?





	Blues

There’s always a day when you’re feeling blue. _You can’t help it, you’re sad for no reason._

Your phone flashed a notification and it immediately made you smile.

“Hello, it’s been awhile” He waved at the camera.

“Yah, where have you been?” You made a sulky face but he knows that you just missed him.

“I missed you” he answered instead.

You quickly gave up, _who could stay angry at this man?_

“I missed you too” You admitted.

“Many things have happened, how are you?” he asked while fixing the camera down the table.

“I’m fine, now that I saw you”

_JinJin_ smiled at your remark and bent down to the table.

You’re holding the phone near your face and the sudden close up made your face heat up.

“You’re too close!” you exclaimed and he simply chuckled.

“Have you eaten?” He asked while looking somewhere, as if he’s waiting for someone.

“Now that you mentioned it…”

“I got the food~” you heard another voice in the background.

“MJ Hyung’s here with our food” _MJ_ appeared in the camera and he happily greeted.

“Hello!” he greeted while letting JinJin do all the unwrapping.

You can’t help but to smile more widely. _MJ simply radiates happy energy._

“Hello” You greeted back.

“Did you miss me too? Hehe”

“Hyung, help me here!” JinJin yelled beside him.

“Fine fine” You watched the two unwrapped their take out food and finally sat side to side to eat.

“Say ahhh” JinJin took a spoonful of food and act as if he’s giving it to you.

“Eat okay?” You found yourself nodding.

“Yes, thank you for reminding me” Jinwoo pouted hearing your response.

“Don’t skip meals next time, ‘kay?”

You’re smiling the whole time but good moments are deemed to be short-lived.

“We need to practice now” MJ spoke after cleaning the table.

“Bye Bye” Jinwoo waved at the camera and gave a smile before turning the camera off.

The screen turned black and flashed a small message.

_“THE VLIVE HAS ENDED WITH 2,364,913 HEARTS AND BEEN WATCHED BY 20,643 VIEWERS DURING THE LIVE BROADCAST”_

The Vlive broadcast has ended but the smile remained in your face.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like this one!😂  
As per usual, hit kudos is you think the story deserves it and the comment section is always open for your thoughts ≧∇≦
> 
> If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!


End file.
